One Night Only
by Juniper11
Summary: In which Kakashi finally confesses his love.


_**One Night Only**_

Green eyes fluttered open. She deeply inhaled, air filling her lungs. She turned her head trying to figure out where she was. Sakura hadn't started off on the overstuffed mattress. No. She had been on a mission. Her brow momentarily furrowed confused.

"How are you?" A rich, smooth voice asked.

Sakura's blurry eyes focused on her companion. Her heart began to race madly as the details of their last mission flooded her brain.

"What did you do?" Sakura's voice broke mid-question.

"What I had to." He replied unrepentant.

"But Kakashi--" She sobbed but he cut her off, refusing to hear what she had to say.

"I don't regret it. I would do it again if it would give us another night."

"But you'll--"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is tonight. We only have one night. Don't you want to make the most of it?"

Sakura reached up and covered her face with her hands. Sobs racked her body as reality settled in her mind.

"Don't. Don't cry. I made my choice and it was a good one." He leaned over and grabbed her hands pulling them away from her face. He brushed his thumb over her face, wiping away her tears.

"You shouldn't have done it. I can't bare the thought of you doing this for just _one _night. Why? Why would you do this? How could you be so reckless?"

Kakashi placed a finger on her lips silencing her questions.

"Because I love you. I should have told you before all this but I hesitated and now I have to pay for that. I love you Sakura and I know you love me too."

"_You shouldn't have done this! You'll die! Damn you, Kakashi! You're going to die!"_

"It doesn't matter. Life without you isn't much of a life anyway."

Sakura threw her head back and screamed but it was muffled when warm, soft lips touched hers.

The second his lips touched hers she forgot. She forgot everything but the feel of his lips against her own. She forgot the agony that was awaiting them when the night ended.

Sakura's arms immediately snaked around his neck pulling him closer. Her hand reached up a little further and wound itself in his hair. She sighed at the feel of his silken locks in her hand. Their tongues met in a battle for dominance that neither cared who lost.

But there were too many clothes.

Way to many for what they wanted, what they needed.

Kakashi tore his lips away from her and started down at her flustered face. She was panting heavily and staring at him with passion clouded eyes. Reading his mind she sat up and pulled her dress over her head. She wore a lacy white bra that accentuated her full breasts. His gaze traveled lower to the matching boy shorts that she wore. His lips quirked into a smile. He had always imagined Sakura to be the type to wear granny panties. He was _so _glad he was wrong.

Sakura flushed slightly at the heated look he gave her feeling her body respond to him with just a look.

He reached out and trailed his finger over the side of her breasts. Inadvertently, Sakura arched her back aching for more of his touch. Kakashi would not be rushed, though. He had waited far too long for this moment to rush things.

His hand trailed lower circling her navel then raising once more to take her breasts into his hands. The material separating her flesh from his was a torment that he couldn't help but prolong. A moan found it's way out of her throat telling him how much she was appreciating his administrations.

Kakashi leaned his head down and nipped at her side causing bittersweet ecstasy to spread throughout her.

"Kakashi, your shirt."

He immediately discarded it allowing Sakura's eyes the opportunity to drink him in. She did so hungrily. His skin was not smooth. It was scarred from many years of being a shinobi. Years of avoiding hospitals and patching himself together on his own had led to what she saw before her.

Yet he was still perfect.

Every scar deepened his raw masculinity. It was a direct contrast to his face that was almost feminine in it's beauty.

Yes, Kakashi Hatake was a pretty boy.

No. Sakura thought. He was a sexy man and he was hers even if it was only for one night.

Sakura's hand flickered over his stomach causing him to gasp at her unexpected motion. Kakashi's hand snaked up and grabbed her wrist. He pulled it upward and turned her palm up kissing the inside of her hand. He allowed his lips to continue to kiss and bite down her arm until he reached a sensitive spot on her elbow.

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried out eliciting a chuckle from the Copy Ninja. She wanted to pull him to her but he would not allow it. He was determined to torture her and ensure she enjoyed every bit of it.

Kakashi pulled away from her once more deciding to remove his pants then take his place at her side because truly that's the only place he wanted to be.

It was where he belonged.

He reached out and pulled her close, molding her body against his, allowing her to feel every inch of him. Once more he claimed her lips for his own reveling in the sweetness that was Sakura. Her hips began to shift restlessly trying to close that final distance between the two. His hand shot out stilling her movements so he would not turn into a crazed animal.

A finger hooked into her undergarments relieving her of her burden. Exultant, Sakura began to return the favor. The Copy Ninja lifted his hips in order to assist his partner.

Kakashi couldn't help but to run his rough calloused hands over her strong toned thighs. Her skin was smoother than silk sheets. So different from his own. Her body more perfect than Aphrodite. At that moment he couldn't help but marvel at his fortune. She was here in his arms. She saw only him. She desired only him.

Could she see how much she completed him?

She was the day to his night.

She was…closing her hand around the length of him and stroking him lightly.

"_Sakura!"_

He made an attempt to remove her hand but she was not one to be thwarted. She continued to caress his hard velvet length making him her obedient slave. He rolled on his back and Sakura followed him continuing her ministrations. She loved the feel of him against her hand. Of it's own will her head began lower…

"No, Sakura. Don't."

Her eyes looked up at him and pouted.

"Don't look at me like that. I want us to come together our first time."

_Our last time. _They both thought but didn't say.

Kakashi leaned forward and took her lips. He grabbed her pulling her down onto his chest. He brought his hands down her back and lightly began to stroke her backside. She moaned into his mouth making it harder for him to take things slowly. She pulled away, he tried to stop her but she quickly impaled herself on him, moving her hips in a slow, tortuous rhythm.

"_Sakura." _He called out. He watched as her hands rose and cupped her full, firm breasts. Sakura's hands flickered over her nipples making Kakashi's mouth water, wanting more than anything to take her glorious mounds into his mouth.

"Lean forward." He instructed. She complied and he sat up in order to meet her taking her pert nipple into his suckling it.

Kakashi rolled their bodies putting himself on top and began to rock his hips. Sakura's back arched and she rose her hand and tangled her fingers into his hair. Kakashi moved faster, hearing the little noises she made in the back of her throat making him want her all the more.

Satisfaction soon claimed them both and Kakashi collapsed on top of her. She welcomed his weight on top of her when he tried to move she wrapped her legs around his waist holding him in place. He raised his head and looked into her eyes that were suddenly tear filled.

"I love you, Kakashi."

He lightly kissed her murmuring the words back to her then laid his head on her chest.

"We should head home." Sakura said. "I'd like to see home before--"

"I know." He replied but didn't move immediately. "I wish--"

"I know." Sakura replied using his words.

He rolled off her and they stood to dress. They truly didn't have time for more.

And so the Copy Ninja and the Hokage's apprentice headed back home to Konoha. Unfortunately, only one of the two was able to make the entire trip home. So, Kakashi raised his counterpart into his arms and sped the rest of the way to the village. He had barely made it through the gates before he collapsed with Sakura in his arms.

"Kakashi!" He heard someone call. He looked down into Sakura's eternally slumbering face. A single tear slid down his cheek and splashed onto her face. Then his eyes closed never to open again.

* * *

"What happened?" Shizune asked the Godaime. Tsunade walked over to the sink and washed her hands then proceeded to run her fingers through her hair. She had just autopsied the bodies of two of her best shinobi in hopes of finding their cause of death.

"There was some mishap on the mission the result of which is that Sakura died." Shizune looked down at the ground sadly as Tsunade continued to speak. "Kakashi completed the mission on his own and took Sakura's body to some remote place. He used a forbidden jutsu in order to bring her back for one night. The price of which was his life."

"But why? Why would he sacrifice his life for a night with Sakura? Why would he do something so reckless? What did he have to say?"

Tsunade met Shizune's gaze and suddenly felt the weight of her years pressed on her shoulders. "My guess is that he finally told her he loved her."

Shizune looked at her shocked. She had no idea that the Kakashi's feelings ran that deep for his old student.

"And Sakura?" Shizune asked.

"She loved him as well."

No more words passed between the two, but tears silently streamed both their cheeks because of love wasted, lost, and gone.


End file.
